Berteman ? Ayo
by spprm
Summary: Renjun pengidap polio akhirnya menemukan teman barunya ? Jeno x Renjun. Noren. GS for Renjun.


Berteman ? Ayo

©spprm present

Lee Jeno – Huang Renjun

.

.

.

Oneshot

GS for Renjun

.

.

Tuhan selalu menciptakan setiap makhluknya dengan kekurangan dan kelebihannya, dan itu terjadi pada seorang wanita bernama pena _**"JUN"**_ atau nama aslinya adalah Huang Renjun. Tak banyak orang tahu mengenai kehidupan penulis ini. _**"JUN"**_ adalah _Novelis_ yang telah menelurkan banyak novel _online_ laris di China. Bahkan, namanya digaung-gaungkan para pecinta novel di negaranya.

Para pecinta novelnya mengatakan bahwa cerita yang disajikan di setiap novel terbitannya selalu mengundang rasa penasaran mengenai asmaranya karena kisahnya selalu mengundang banyak simpati. Tapi, bisa dibilang ia adalah penulis misterius, ia menutup diri dari dunia luar tentang dirinya.

Asal kalian tahu Ia mengidap _polio_ pada sebelah tangan kirinya, meskipun begitu ia dapat melakukan hal normal seperti manusia pada umunya. Ia sadar meskipun memiliki kekurangan, ia tak mau menjadi beban orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia selalu bersyukur kepada Tuhan meskipun ia memiliki kekurangan nyatanya tak membuatnya putus asa, bahkan dia berprestasi.

Mengenai kisah asmaranya, jujur tidak seindah seperti kisah-kisah novel yang ia buat bahkan ia bisa di bilang tak punya teman dekat. Ia lakukan hal apapun sendiri, mungkin kalau dipikir tak akan ada orang yang mau berteman dengan dirinya karena kekurangan yang ia miliki, dan ia tak berharap banyak, ia juga tak mau dikasihani oleh orang-orang.

Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu seorang pria yang membuat hatinya berdesir aneh. Bisa dikatakan ia tidak pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya.

Hari itu ia sedang mengerjakan novel _online_ terakhirnya di sebuah taman di Beijing dan bisa dikatakan ia mengejar _deadline_ novel untuk segera diterbitkan di _blog_ -nya, karena sudah banyak pesan-pesan penggemar yang memenuhi _e-mail_ miliknya.

"Hai, apa yang kamu lakukan ?" kata seseorang pada Renjun. Tak ada respon dari Renjun. Lalu, laki-laki itu menilik laptop yang dibawa oleh Renjun. Karena merasa terganggu Renjun memandang laki-laki itu tajam.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan ?! yang kamu lakukan itu menganggu." Bentak Renjun

"Oh maaf kalau menganggu, perkenalkan namaku Lee Jeno aku dari Korea." Jawab laki-laki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dan lagi-lagi Renjun tak merespon.

"Ya ya, namaku Ren." Jawannya judes.

"Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, tak bagus kalau kau habiskan dengan di depan _laptop_ seperti itu. Kau harus menikmatinya. "

"Apa pedulimu." Jawab Renjun sambil menatap laki-laki itu, kalau boleh jujur laki-laki ini sangat tampan bak pangeran negeri dongeng tapi sayang menyebalkan.

"Kau itu judes sekali sih. Jangan-jangan kau ansos ya ?" dan langsung membuat Renjun kaget, tepat sekali anak ini mengatakan dia ansos (anti sosial).

"Sekali lagi apa pedulimu kalau aku ini ansos. Kau pergilah, kau sangat menganggu asal kau tahu." Jawab Renjun. Tanpa respon, laki-laki itu langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Dasar, aneh. Mengganggu saja !" Umpat Renjun sambil melihat kepergian laki-laki tadi.

Keesokan harinya, Renjun habiskan untuk duduk sendirian hitung-hitung mengambil udara segar di taman yang sama seperti kemarin sambil melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang untuk melakukan aktivitas olahraga misalnya, ada juga orang yang sedang melakukan mini piknik dengan keluarganya. Yah kalau melihat seperti itu membuat Renjun rindu dengan keluarganya di Jilin, ia tinggal berjauhan dengan keluarganya, ingin hidup mandiri katanya.

Hari kemarin ia habiskan waktunya hanya untuk mengejar _deadline_. Bahkan ia juga mengorbankan waktu tidurnya tadi malam hanya untuk menulis. Namun entahlah, hari itu Renjun merasa bahagia dan merasa lega. Hingga akhirnya ada seseorang yang menepuk dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Hai, Ren. Kita bertemu lagi." Sapa orang itu.

"Ngawur banget sih kamu, asal ngrangkul aja." Jawab Renjun judes sambil melepas rangkulan laki-laki itu.

"Jangan judes begitu dong, tidak disangka ya kita bakal bertemu lagi disini. Jangan-jangan kita berjodoh." Goda laki-laki itu.

"Kamu itu bicara apa sih. Asal bicara aja."

"Kalau dilihat-lihat kamu itu cantik. Tapi sayang judesnya minta ampun. Aku kan berniat baik agar kita bisa berteman. Tapi responmu selalu seperti itu. Apa coba salahku ?!" Renjun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kamu yakin mau berteman sama aku ? dengan kondisiku seperti ini ? yakin tidak akan malu ? asal kamu tahu kamu itu tampan, tapi sayang sangat menyebalkan." Jawab Renjun sambil berdecih.

"Emang kenapa kondisi kamu ? kamu sehat kok. Hei, asal kamu tahu aku tidak pernah memandang pertemanan dari kondisi fisik. Berteman ya berteman. Tuhan punya caranya buat menciptakan manusia. Buktinya dibalik kekuranganmu kamu berprestasi sebagai _novelis_." Jawab laki-laki itu, dan itu Renjun kaget dan sekaligus membuat hatinya berdesir aneh, entah apa yang pasti dia belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Darimana kamu tahu kalau aku adalah seorang _novelis_? Jangan-jangan selama ini kamu menguntit kegiatanku ya ?" tanya Renjun tegas

"Enak aja, aku bukan penguntit. Kebetulan kemarin aku tak sengaja melirik laptopmu waktu kamu sibuk menulis novel. Aku melihat nama penamu _**"JUN"**_. Kemudian aku mencari di internet dan disana mengatakan bahwa _**"JUN"**_ adalah penulis novel online terlaris di China. Wah, hebat sekali kamu ini." Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat pipi Renjun merona.

"Biasa aja, novel yang aku buat itu hanya sebagai pengisi waktu sengangku, karena aku juga tak punya banyak teman di kampus. Dan lagi daripada keluar rumah untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan hal yang tidak bermanfaat, aku lebih suka menghabiskannya untuk menulis novel dan mengejar _deadline_." Jelas Renjun.

"Memangnya teman satu kampusmu tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang _novelis_ ?" Tanya Jeno laki-laki itu.

"Tidak, mereka tidak ada yang tahu. Sebenarnya aku membatasi diriku untuk berteman. Karena sejujurnya aku takut mereka hanya akan memanfaatkan pertemanan jika mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang _novelis_ , tapi nyatanya mereka menusukku entah mereka membicarakan kondisi fisikku atau apalah. Aku sungguh malas berteman dengan orang seperti itu."

"Oh ya aku paham dengan kondisimu. Tapi aku disini memang ingin benar-benar berteman denganmu Ren. Jangan salah paham. Aku, sungguh tidak pernah menilai orang lewat fisik. Bagiku berteman ya berteman jangan melibatkan hal lain." Kata Jeno sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Bagi Renjun tidak ada salahnya untuk membuka diri pada laki-laki ini, laki-laki ini (Jeno) terlihat baik dimatanya dan laki-laki ini juga yang mampu membuatnya merasakan hal aneh di dalam dirinya.

"Apakah kita bisa benar-benar berteman ?" Tanya Jeno kepada Renjun.

"Hmm, ya bisa." Jawab Renjun lirih tapi itu masih bisa di dengar oleh Jeno

"Baiklah Ren, kita berteman." Senyum Jeno kepada Renjun.

"Ya kita berteman." Jawab Renjun

Dan mulai hari itu Renjun tidak akan pernah sendiri lagi, karena ia memiliki teman yaitu Lee Jeno, pemuda asal Korea yang membuatnya bersepakat untuk menjadi teman selamanya. Ya, Selamanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong nama penamu berasal darimana ?" Tanya Jeno ke Renjun

"Nama asliku Huang Renjun, nama penaku berasal dari nama belakangku _**"JUN"**_." Jawab Renjun.

 **END**

Hai, saya kembali lagi ini oneshoot kedua saya. Hasil dari kegabutan karena masih dalam rangka libur panjang. WKWK. Semoga suka ya man teman. Saya buat hal ringan aja, kritik dan saran dalam penulisan bisa banget lho, saya terima. Udah gitu aja.

Hope you like it guys.


End file.
